


Broodmare

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [20]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breeding, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Eggpreg, Implied Rimming, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spiders, Web Avatar Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Web Avatar Martin Blackwood, implied fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Servants of the Web, Jon and Martin, set out to breed their pet, Tim.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: TMA October Fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Broodmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt "noncon/dubcon" and Whumptober prompt "lost".

Tim can't help it; when he sees Jon start to transform, he panics.

"No, no, no!"

Martin kisses him in his hair, and it should be comforting. But Martin has weaved a thread around Tim's wrists and is gripping the thread tight, his legs are locked around Tim's and keeping them spread open while Jon mounts Tim, all arms and legs, all red eyes now. Jon's cock is still human in shape, standing erect as he rubs its tip against Tim's gaping hole. He and Martin ate Tim out earlier to get his hole sloppy wet, fisted him to get him loose and open, so Jon sinks in easily, sheathing himself into the hilt with one smooth thrust.

"Good boy, Tim." Jon kisses him underneath his eyes, where the tears are starting to well up. "You will make an excellent incubator for our brood."

There is just enough time for terror to surge up within him, for him to almost scream until a strange calm comes over him, softening his tense body and silencing him before any sound comes out. He leans into Martin's lap, doesn't resist when Martin loosens his grip on the thread a little bit, moving his free hand down to Tim's body, stroking his shoulder and arm before sliding it over to his chest, reaching down to grasp a nipple and tweak it. Tim moans, feeling as Jon's cock ripples inside him, as it changes form.

"You're doing so great," Martin mumbles against Tim's ear, kissing the shell as he gives Tim's nipple another tweak, as he strokes his pecs. Jon starts to move, rocking his hips against Tim's and moving his - his - his _thing_ within him, a thing which is all bulges now, rubbing against Tim's insides in a way that makes him want to squirm. But Tim tries to be still, tries to be good now.

He got scared before so he didn't remember, but he does now: he is with his masters, who love him. Why else would they be doing this to him?

"I will fill you with my eggs," Jon whispers to him, kissing Tim's cheek as he rests his weight fully on top of Tim. He is moving faster now, his cock-thing rippling even more inside Tim, as if it's full of life. "You will do so good, Tim, I know it."

"Won't it be nice to be full of eggs?" Martin asks, his hand still between Jon's and Tim's bodies. He slides it down from Tim's chest to his belly, rubbing it. That's where the eggs will go, Tim realizes, somehow Jon is going to put them there, and while that can't be right, it _can't_ happen, Tim remains calm. He starts to thrust back against Jon, turning his face towards Martin, trying to nuzzle him.

"It will be, he knows it." Jon brings one hand onto Tim's throat, clasping it in a light grip. "That's why we chose him, Martin: we knew he'd love this."

Jon tightens his hold on Tim's neck, grasping Tim tight with his many hands as he drives his cock-thing as deep inside as it can go. Tim groans, trying to turn his face back towards Jon, but Martin takes his chin into his hand, gripping it as he draws Tim into a kiss.

As the eggs start to move into him, the fear returns, but all Tim can do anymore is whimper into Martin's mouth, hear all his protests and denials disappear.


End file.
